Me enseñó a amar
by celuaso
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las cuales dudas sobre tus sentimientos y los sentimientos de tu pareja por las situaciones que pasa. Y eso es lo que le pasa a Naruto. Pero solo basta estar por lo menos con esa persona para que aclares tus dudas. NaruHinata. Terminado. Leánlo.


**Me enseñó a amar**

Capítulo 1

- _"Han pasado tres años después de la guerra, la cual dejó a casi todas las naciones devastadas, no obstante los ninjas hacen hasta lo imposible para que el mundo sea mejor y haya tranquilidad. En casi todas las misiones, aunque sean de nivel D, piden que sea Naruto Uzumaki el que las realice_." Esas fueron las palabras del Hokage, así que levántate y vámonos. -dijo Sakura abriendo las cortinas del cuarto de Naruto- ¿por qué no te estás bañando?-lista para darle un golpe, el rubio se mete muy rápido al baño. Él solo quería descansar no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en su cita que será el sábado con Hinata, pero no era cualquier cita, ellos estarían festejando otra vez sus 5 meses de relación; lo habían varias veces ya que siempre le salían misiones de último momento, sino era a Naruto era a Hinata. A veces él desearía darle el tiempo que se merece su relación.- Narutooo! ¿hasta qué hora tengo que esperarte?

-Sakura, perdon, tengo una pregunta- al escuchar esto hizo que su amiga bajase totalmente el brazo- a veces me pregunto si lo que hago está bien… espera espera, déjame que te explique... veras… Hinata y yo tenemos una bonita relacion, ella me quiero y yo... siento que no le doy el tiempo que se merece. Y no quiero que esté con alguien que no le corresponde igual. Kiba y Shino me dijeron que en ocasiones Hinata se exige demasiado y hace todo rápido, no sé toma un descanso… Y todo lo hace por mí; porque no nos vemos, el tiempo que estamos, últimamente, es más corto ya que han salido más misiones... lo que quiero decir es que¿crees que deberíamos darnos un tiempo? solo hasta que las cosas mejo..

-¿La quieres?¿Naruto, quieres a Hinata?

-De donde sacas eso. Por supuesto que la quiero. Ella me cambió la vida, me mostró. No. No. Me enseñó qué significa amar a alguien yo jamás…

-Entonces ¿por qué me preguntas eso?- al escuchar esto Naruto se da cuenta que la pregunta qué hizo posiblemente haya sido la más estúpida de toda su vida. -tengo entendido que el sábado tienes una cita con Hinata… ¿por qué me miras así? me la cruce y me lo dijo… bueno Ino

-Inoo! Sakura, si has estado con Ino dudo mucho que ella se los haya dicho

-Bueno. Sí, la interrogamos… ya deja de poner caras raras. La cosa es ¿a qué lugar piensan ir? ¿qué tienes en mente? ¿cuánto dinero ti…

-Sakura Sakura ehh yo me encargo de eso… ¿ella te ha mencionado a qué lugar quiere ir?

-No… vamos Naruto, nos están esperando.

* * *

El dia habia sido muy agotador. Mejor dicho la misión había sido agotadora. Pensar que hace dos días estaban en su cuarto hablando con Sakura sobre los planes para la cita con Hinata y todavía no tenía qué podría hacer. Estaba preocupado; esa misma noche su cita con Hinata se realizaría

-Bien, es mejor que empiece a alistarme.

Naruto comenzó a alistarse y a veces dudaba sobre su ropa, bueno cada vez que salía con Hinata dudaba, la ojiperla lo volvia en cierto modo tenso. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella y eso jamás pasó por su cabeza. Todavía recordaba cuando ella dijo que lo amaba en su enfrentamiento con Pain. Recordaba muy bien cuando Toneri se la llevó, recordaba ese beso que se dieron a la luz de la luna. Su mamá le dijo que buscase una chica como ella pero Hinata era totalmente diferente. Pero no tenía nada de malo su mamá era hiperactiva y su papá era tranquilo por qué no Hinata sería la tranquila y él el hiperactivo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba saliendo de su casa; ahora solo tenía que ir a la casa de Hinata.

Y llegó. Lo recibió Hanabi; le caía muy bien, ella fue la que lo ayudó en varias ocasiones con sus citas con Hinata, le dijo qué era lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

-Ya baja, Naruto, no seas impaciente

-¿Se nota tanto?

-No, para nada

-Hanabi, tu sarcasmo no me ayuda- pero Naruto no estaba nervioso, estaba más preocupado y rogaba que a nadie se le antojase pedir una misión, era la tercera vez que planeaban esta cita.

-Naruto ¿estás bien?

-¿Ahh? Hinata... Sí, estoy bien. Vamos.

* * *

La velada fue maravillosa, la pasaron tan bien. Después de esa noche Naruto había encontrado la felicidad. Alguien le había enseñado qué significaba amar. Sabiá que nunca más debería dudar del amor que siente por Hinata.

Fin.


End file.
